


Klance Oneshots

by Annabeth_The_Mind_Reader



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cursed Lance, Langst, M/M, i end up writing angst fics, this is why i can't have nice sites, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth_The_Mind_Reader/pseuds/Annabeth_The_Mind_Reader
Summary: Idk I got bored and wrote a oneshot.  Here you guys go, might update if enough people enjoy.... though I doubt people will...  May have a bit of just langst in here.





	Klance Oneshots

 

   Lance wasn’t ready for the cold shock of the water as he fell into it like it was concrete.  He remembered what Shiro had said earlier, clear as day. 

~~

_ “We can’t come back for you yet, Lance.  You understand, right? For the good of the mission.  For Voltron.” _

~~

   He felt a smile cross his face.  He was always just the flirty goofball anyway, they wouldn’t miss him.  His vision blurred, red entering the edges of his vision, and it took a moment to realize it was his blood.  He could see shadows, shadows above the water, looking, looking at him like he were a caged animal at the zoo.  His eyes started to close, but a watery, muffled voice came to his ears. 

_ “Lance?”   _

   He heard something plunge into the water.  

   A hand.  A hand grabbing his.  The feeling that he was being pulled up, up and out of the water.  The voice was clearer now. “Hey, hey, it’s going to be okay. You’re going to be okay…”  He could tell he was being cradled in someone’s arms. 

   It was Keith.  The last person Lance would have expected to come.  Panicked dark-gray eyes met his blue ones. “Don’t leave… We need you…  _ I _ need you….” 

   Lance’s hands shook.  “How…?” he croaked, choking on a sob.

   “I snuck out… Please,  _ please,  _ just hold on… I’ll get you to safety.  I’ll protect you, please, all you have to do is hang on….!”  Keith held Lance closer to his chest, breath coming fast. He could feel the life leaving Lance’s body.  A broken sob escaped him. “Please, please, please, please…” He cried out, tears streaming down his face as Lance whispered a few words, barely audible, with his last breath.  

_ “Goodbye, Keith.  I… love you.” _

   A million emotions surged through Keith, sadness, anger, pain, then he just went numb.  He held Lance’s body with one arm, the other on his bayard. It changed into a sword as he stood, tears still falling from his lashes as he began walking to where he’d parked his lion.  Any Galra who challenged him would meet his sword. 

~~

   As Keith entered the Castle, Pidge was in the bay area.  She glanced up, then instantly got up, running to meet him.  “Keith, what happened, you just disappeared, and-” She cut off when she saw what was in his arms.  "Oh... Oh God..."

  The Red Paladin looked up, on the verge of tears again.  “We need to hold a memorial... A memorial for the Blue Paladin.”

~~

   Shiro placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder.  It was the funeral for Lance, and Keith didn’t seem to be handling it too well.  “Hey, Keith… It was my fault he’s dead. I just didn’t want to risk anyone else getting hurt.”  The Black Paladin sighed softly.

   Keith looked up, his eyes screaming.  “I didn’t get to tell him I love him…” he whispered, practically breaking down.

{{483 words}}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS SUCKS AND SHOULD BURNNNNNN

**Author's Note:**

> THIS ALL SUCKSSSSSS


End file.
